Made in Rome
by Duckened
Summary: Getting his freedom was something he strived for, and achieving that was the highlight of his life; but meeting the Pope's secret affair and falling in love with her? That's something Natsume Hyuuga never expected. Of course, he could always leave and forget, but that's the problem; he's fallen hard.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

_Freedom._

One of the necessities in life.

Without freedom, you cannot do anything without somebody else's consent.

* * *

The Roman Empire lasted for decades, ruling over countries they had taken over through wars.

The emperor_ was_ the most influential person, and, the most powerful.

Gladiator games were introduced in the name of their old ancestors…

…but soon became a source of entertainment.

Slaves that committed crimes or prisoners of war participated in these gruesome games.

To win their freedom, they had to win battles.

_Battles held by the emperor._

Once you have won your last tournament, a wooden sword was given to you.

And also, your freedom.

But there came a day when these games stopped.

The day which the Pope had taken over.

.. _and he has a few secrets himself._

**This story tells of the events of how it all happened.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hellew dear reader~

Drop a review? c:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.


	2. The Battle That Changed His Life

**-Chapter One-**

_Have you ever been restricted?_

It has already been a while and we're still fighting.

_Restricted from your own freedom?_

I quickly advanced on my enemy, charging him with my sword.

_And given hardships instead?_

He sensed me coming and immediately blocked my attack with his shield. He then roared out vehemently and violently cut downwards with his axe.

_Too slow._

I swiftly dodged my enemy's attack and promptly thrust my sword to his side. It's sharp exterior successfully plunging into his skin deeply, paralyzing him with the pain.

_This is my only chance._

I hastily spun around him, pulling my sword out of him in the process…

_And I have to get it._

…and instantaneously stabbed his back as soon as my already bloodied weapon left his body.

_Just what the audience wanted._

Blood splattered onto the dusty floor of the arena as I pulled my sword out of him once again. The crowd cheered loudly, applauding what I have just done. This is sick, truly disgusting.

_But that doesn't matter._

I walked around my enemy to study him, clenching my fists as I did so.

His body lay limply on the ground. His hazel eyes still wide open and his face, strained.

I crouched down and looked at his face more closely. His expression, definitely of a kind; determined albeit scared.

His mouth was wide open, probably ready to roar out another scream. Scream of his pain, hoping that it will at least numb a part of the extreme pain he felt.

But he was too late, and now I am free.

_Sorry, Koko._

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga never backed down from a fight; never did he cower or run away.

Winning this final battle meant that he had grasped his only chance at freedom…

…and he's planning not to let it astray.

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N **Hellu. This is my first fanfiction and ya. xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this.

**Review please! **Oh and.. I can take criticism but not flames. Don't me emo.


	3. A Contagious Headache

**-Chapter Two-**

_Finally._

I eagerly took my first step to freedom, to the outside world I was kept from.

_Has it changed at all?_

I looked at my surroundings; a small smile graced upon my lips as I did so.

_I suppose it would have anyway._

_Still…_

…_I missed you, Rome._

* * *

Wandering around like a lost child, Natsume explored the city he was born in.

He was a gladiator. He inflicted pain onto others without a care if it meant that he would win.

He willingly sliced the throats of his friends, just to get his freedom.

But today will be the day, he promised to be born again.

* * *

As I walked around town, I noticed that the townspeople kept on whispering about as I passed by them.

_What the heck is their problem?_

I ignored their annoying, little mumblings and continued on my journey around the city.

_I wonder…_

I changed my route; quickly turned corners, left and right, and walked down the streets that I knew so well as a child.

I recalled a few memories of my childhood; racing down dirty old pathways with a few children I've befriended for a short while during a trip to the forum, cheekily yet slyly taking mouth-watering oriental food from vendors and then throwing snarky remarks at the disregardful merchants.

_Hm, I wonder how it is._

One last turn-

_It's still here._

The place still held its lively feeling, and the business it always had.

Rows and rows of stalls selling of all sorts, vendors yelling loudly trying to catch any passer-by's attention.

_The Forum._

* * *

**A/N ****Forum:** a large, open space that was used as a marketplace, a place for speeches and special events. In this case, it's a marketplace. :)

* * *

_Heh, at least this didn't change much._

I ambled along the Forum, meandering through one colourful stall after another, relishing the sweet scents and aromas that came from stands that sold perfumes and food, and, briefly looking at the different things each sold_._

Colourful, picturesque paintings; sweet and savoury food such as sucklings imported from the exotic Spice Islands of the East.

Shiny and smooth rolls of rare silk, being sold at an overpriced amount. Golds and silvers carefully crafted into ornaments that would only bejewel the richest of the rich.

_Meh, I feel like a kid._

Out of the blue, I felt wave of fear wash over me.

Horrible butterflies started to flutter in the pit of my stomach and goosebumps rapidly formed all the way down my back and arms.

_What is this feeling?_

Subsequently, I felt a pair of eyes intently staring at my back.

I turned around.

_Strange._

No one was staring at me whatsoever; everyone was doing whatever they were doing.

Concluding that it was probably someone who had recognized me..

_I am famous, geez._

.. I dismissed the thought and continued on weaving in and out of the crowds each stall had, back to enjoying the aromas and colours each had to offer to the public.

I felt it again.

This time, I looked ahead.

_Found it._

I locked gazes with a man.

_Brown eyes?_

I decided to approach the man in a slow way, trying not to let him know of my movements.

Nevertheless, he noticed my pace towards him and started moving himself.

And just like that, he disappeared.

_What the..?_

Attempting to pursue the peculiar man, I started to chase after him.

_I lost him._

_God, too many people._

_Why did I even bother?_

Pain throbbed in my head.

_A headache? Seriously?_

Deciding to exit the crowded place to lessen the pain, I carelessly brisk walked out of the Forum, silently thanking whichever god I should worship that I didn't collide into anyone.

_Ugh, this is too much._

I sat down at the side of the pathway, clutching my head in my arms as I my eyes slid shut because of the sudden unbearable pain.

_God, the bright light is doing my head in…_

My head started to feel light-headed.

Unexpectedly, a piece of cloth covered my mouth.

_Black?_

_._

_._

_Oh, fuck._

* * *

**A/N **Hellu. :3

Just to let you know that...

Reviews will be well appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.


	4. Stupidity

**-Chapter Three-**

**Bump.**

**.**

**.**

**Bump.**

**.**

**.**

**Bump.**

**.**

**.**

My eyes flashed open, I was startled. My vision was suddenly overwhelmed by darkness.

_Okay, what the fuck?_

Confusion struck me and questions started to flood my brain.

_Where am I?_

_Why can't I see anything?_

_And who's the bastard that thought it would be nice to put me through this uncomfortable ness?_

Bewildered and frustrated, I proceeded on having a go at observing my surroundings; as I saw that it would be much more productive than complaining my arse off.

Lying in the dim fog of darkness, I squinted my eyes to try and figure out where I currently was. I turned my head ever so slowly to my right…

_Barrels and wooden boxes._

… then to my left.

_More barrels and wooden boxes._

_Pfft._

Giving up on trying to see what's around me, I decided to use my hands to feel anything out of arm's reach.

_Ropes?_

_Something of the sort anyway._

Sighing out of exhaustion, I finished my inspection. I had found the outlines and shadows of what seemed to be timber chests, wooden barrels, concluded that I was in a type of carriage and as well as that, found braided rope.

I moved my feet.

_Yep, a heck lot of braided rope._

Then a question came to my attention.

_What messed up mind would have a habit of collecting rope? _

**Bump.**

_Forget it, the driver's a lunatic._

Pushing my negative thoughts of the driver aside, I decided that it would be best to sit up. With my right arm, I pushed my upper body off the wooden and slightly moist floor…

_Ew._

… wincing faintly in the process. I then struggled with untangling my legs off the goddamn ropes and lastly, whilst ignoring the throbbing pain in my hip, I propped myself up.

_Whew, the effort of just doing that?_

* * *

After a while in silence, I settled on trying and remembering any memory that was somewhat related to my present situation.

I just got my freedom,

_Oh yeah~_

…decided to carelessly waltz around the forum after my release, felt unnerving emotions and black.

_What had hap- _

**Bump.**

_Gah! For heaven's sake, fucking driver doesn't know how to actually feckin' drive properly._

Stopping my train of thought and with my patience swiftly flying out of the window, I cursed damnation at whoever was driving the carriage and banged my fist as hard as I could at a barrel.

It toppled over me.

_Ah, fuck it._

Although, my attempt of catching the driver's attention wasn't fruitless. Eventually, the carriage gradually came to a halt.

_Finally!_

I plastered an evil smirk onto my face and quickly thought up of slow and excruciating ways to torture the driver for putting me through this ordeal.

Stabbing that bastard's neck with my blunt wooden sword, ripping his skin with its hard exterior.

Or maybe, slowly breaking that fool's limbs while he screams in absolute pain.

_Oh, I'll make him pay._

All of a sudden, powerful white rays of sunlight temporarily blinded my eyes as a hooded figure opened up the cart where I had been.

"Mornin'."

* * *

Shock is an understatement of what I'm feeling right now.

_W-what the…_

"Ehm, hello?"

.

.

"Oh, sire? Are you alright?"

Panic overtook the person and in a blink of an eye, she was right in front of my face. Her figure completely blocked out the sun and both of her hands were lightly tapping both of my cheeks, increasing pressure each time she did so.

_A… girl?_

I noticed that her hood had fallen and she looked incredulously dishevelled; her hair was sticking out in odd angles, her fringe clumped together in one side, and I could sniff a slight waft off her.

_Not decent, not decent at all._

Her eyes were a dull shade of brown, with a few golden specs; basically, nothing out of the ordinary.

_But maybe it's just me?_

Waking up from my musing, I instantly grabbed both of her hands in one swift grasp.

_Hm?_

She was astonished, I'll say.

I promptly pinned her down on the cart, letting no evident escapes available for her.

"H-haah?! W-wait! I-I… I'll explain!"

I glared at her, making sure that she got the message that I won't let her go 'til she does explain.

She exhaled a sigh and continued on.

"Well, we're on the Ponte S. Angelo on the way to the Vatican. For now, I can only reveal that the Pope wants to see you and he wants to see you immediately."

"….why would he want to see me?"

Surprised from my question, her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"W-w-well, you'll know when y-you see him."

Unsatisfied from her answer, I gripped on her wrists more.

"..h-H-HEY! Stop it! I already told you where we're going. Can you please release me now? I mean, people are looking already and soon, a crowd will form. I was told to be discreet and.. and…"

Her eyes wandered off.

_Here's my chance._

I sprung into action and shoved myself away from her.

"… he'll get angry if I- STOP!"

As I was about to free wheel down the cobbled street, I felt a wet and sharp pain latch on my right arm.

_Did she seriously just bite me?!_

I turned around and gave the weird woman a disbelieving look.

She threw her body at me, successfully knocking the air out of my lungs. For a moment there I was distracted.

_Damnit._

Last thing I heard her say was;

"Sorry."

Then for the umpteenth time, I blacked out.

Bravo Natsume, bravo.

* * *

**A/N: **Heyo guys! So ehm, am back and kicking? c:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Please review! **But, not too harsh on the criticism maybe? No flames either s'il vous plait!


End file.
